Hidden Girlfriend
by L awesome 18
Summary: Austin Moon the international rockstar heads backs to Miami for a 'Taste of normal teenage life',Well that's what the tabloids say...So what's the real reason Austin heads backs? (Title gives it away) Please read,you will not regret it (Rated M in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Girlfriend **(1)**

Austin's POV

It was all over the The news,Magazine Covers,Tabloids and just everywhere, headlines saying 'Austin Moon heading back to hometown,Miami, for a taste of Normal Teenage Life!' paparazzi swarmed me as I Try to get into the black limo that awaits me to take me to the airport for my flight back to Miami as my security guards and best friend try to fight them off after 5 minutes of yelling and questions thrown my way I finally get into the limo with my best friend in tow as he closes the door paparazzi start surrounding the limo and tapping on the glass asking questions

"Don't these people ever give up?!" Dez my best friend says and takes a huge gulp of Air

I chuckle nodding my head no

"Well that's just sad to know they don't have lives" Dez says with pity and chuckles

I chuckle as well

"Dez I thought you were used to it by now...what...it's been 3 years of this routine?!" I ask confused

"I am but it gets so annoying" he states with a frown

"You telling me it's just so frustrating " I tell

He nods his head "is this the reason why you want to go back" he asks curiously

I was confused

"Didn't I already tell you" I say

"Nope you didn't we got interrupted ,remember?!"

 **Flashback**

 **1 week ago**

 ** _"Austin Bro this is the best decision you made so far" Dez says_**

 ** _As I sit down on the stage steps for a drink of water before I go on stage to perform_**

 ** _"What decision?" I ask clearly don't know what he's talking about_**

 ** _"To go back to Miami " he says looking at me_**

 ** _"Oh that decision, yeah it is" I say_**

 ** _"So why do you want to go back anyway because I know you don't really want a taste of teenage life, I mean I know you do but that's not the only reason" he says_**

 ** _"Yeah it isn't the only reason "I say smiling at why I really wanna go back_**

 ** _"So why do you want to go back?" Dez ask really interested_**

 ** _I open my mouth to tell him why ,but I get I interrupted_**

 ** _"Austin your on in 2 minutes " my stage guy says_**

 ** _"Tell you Later bud "I say_**

 ** _"Ok cool bud kill them tonight"_**

 ** _And we do our what up handshake_**

 ** _Flashback ended_**

I never did tell him oh well here goes nothing

"Dez I have to tell you something important " I say

"Well you can tell me now" he says with eagerness

"I kinda have a girlfriend back in Miami" I say guilty that I never told him and he's my best friend

I know I should of told him but my girlfriend and I wanted to keep it a secret so we never told anyone except our parents and her best friend but her friend walked in on us making out so technically she found out

His eyes are the size of plates now

"You mean to tell me that you have a girlfriend back in Miami and no one knew about this and found out" he asks, well at least he's not mad

I nod "well our parents know and Jimmy because it's his job to know and her best friend but we didn't tell her she walked in on us making out so technically she found out "

He's quite for a while after a long silence he asks the question I knew was coming And dreading

"How long?" And there it is because he's gonna find out how long I hid it from him

"3 years" I state softly clearly guilty ,well in my defense I told him I didn't want to date anyone else when I'm in a relationship , I thought he caught on but he didn't question that sentence so it's not entirely my fault

"Name?" I smile just being asked her name and as an image of a beautiful women comes to me

"Ally Dawson " I state with a grin

 **A/N so this is a new story and I already have 2 others in progress and one isn't even written as I collided with another author but we still need to start writing but we already have the story plot we want to do...so this one is just a Drabble story but yeah...but I'll update soon as I already have a few chapters written already.**

 **Hope you like it so far...please review and tell me what you think...should I continue this story?**

 **Well please Drop a review**

 **Se ya Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Girlfriend **(2)**

Ally's POV

Oh My God!Oh My God! My boyfriend is coming back to Miami. I Missed him sooooo much aaah I can't wait. The last time I Saw him was last year New Years he had a concert in Miami for New Years and he snuck Away after to see me. My boyfriend is Austin Moon

The only people that know about this relationship is Austin,Me of course,My Parents his Parents and Trish and Jimmy his Best friend Dez doesn't even know because I never met him and Well we didn't tell anyone the only reason Trish knows is because she walked in on us when we were in my room umm...making out...of course when we told her the truth she started fan girling and that was little over a year in our relationship we told her to swear to secrecy and surprisingly she kept to her promise.

So on with what is up with our relationship 3 years ago Austin walked into sonic boom playing drums with corn dogs (A/N Dez wasn't there and also Trish) I shouted at him and he caught me singing my song and he asked if he could have the song and if we could be partners I agreed and That's when he started making YouTube videos well Dez made them but he thought Austin wrote the songs and he got recognized and Starr records offered him a record deal. We didn't tell Dez and Trish that I wrote the songs because they didn't know we knew each other.

Austin agreed to the record deal and I told him I will continue to write songs for him but I didn't want any credit after hours of protest he finally agreed and after that day he asked me out I said yes of wouldn't I? He is so sweet and his personality is just amazing and he's so caring and I love his voice when he sings although his looks are a bonus

After sneaking around and stuff for about 2 months he was told to move to LA for the record deal I told him to go and we can work out Long distance relationship he agreed and told me he never wanted to lose me and were gonna make this long distance relationship work and so it has, when ever he visited Miami we would sneak around go to his parents house or mine because they know about our relationship and they fully support us.

We both agreed to not tell anyone about the relationship because of my shyness but Austin was very reluctant at first...something about wanting to scream to the world that I'm his girlfriend

So that nobody can take me away from him

That was really sweet for him to say

And Jimmy Starr asked him about relationship status so Austin had to tell him what was going on before Jimmy threw Austin out there for the girls

Jimmy said that we should go public but Austin said no because of my shyness

Jimmy knows I'm Austins song writer and Jimmy signed me as a songwriter for Starr records but only as Austins and I get a great amount of money for every song I write

When I talked to Austin earlier he said he wants to tell the world about us, I told him we can talk about that later all I wanna do is to kiss that face of his, his reply was 'hell yeah you are and I'm gonna leave a mark on you to show those assholes you are mine'

Well he did leave marks on me before

Once I didn't even know I had one on my neck and I walked into school everyone was staring and and gasping and whispering 'who gave the geek a hickey' only if they knew who.

When I went to my locker I grabbed my foundation and ran to the bathroom to cover it up that day

Austins plane is gonna land at the Miami private airport

Yip Austins flying private because of paparazzi

They don't know that he is

He's puplisher said that he's flying public so he isn't swarmed

He's gonna arrive at 7 tonight his parents are gonna pick him up they asked me to come I said no because they need to spend time with their son

Because I know that there is gonna be a lot of drama soon

 **A/N so here's another chapter sorry if it's short I promise the next chapter is longer way longer as I already wrote it**

 **please review and tell me what you think**

 **if I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter I will post the next chapter so remember at least 5 reviews for the next chapter**

 **if you want to see what happens next**


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden Girlfriend (3)

Austins POV

I arrived home yesterday at 7 and I got to spend with my parents and today I'm going to surprise my girlfriend

Haaaaaaaah my beautiful girlfriend oh how I miss her so much

I'm currently driving to her house, knowing the familiar route, when we used to sneak around

I see her house coming into view and I'm getting so excited

I pull into her driveway and I get out the car so fast and run up to the door.

I knock and wait

I hear "Ally can you get that?"

"Yeah sure mom" my beautiful girlfriend says

I hear footsteps coming to the door and I hold the roses in front of me

The door opens revealing someone so beautiful that she takes my breath away

"Austin!" She says with the biggest smile on her face and she hugs me so tight and I hug her just as tight glad that my girlfriend is in my arms, The hug goes on for about two minutes

When we release I say "Ally your so beautiful I missed you so much, these are for you" I say giving her the roses "Austin I missed you so much and thank you" she say as she pulls me into a kiss. At first it's slow and passionate and loving showing all our love and misses then it's turns hungry and fast.

My hands were on her waist, now there on her sexy ass, Her hands are roaming my hair

I step forward causing her to step back and I push her up against the wall next to the door, We quickly come up for breath then we resume

"Austin stop sucking face with my daughter and come and greet your future father in-law" Lester calls from somewhere inside, when pull away all red and flushed, We smile at each other I give her a quick kiss and I bring my hands back to my side, Now she's holding her roses with both hands.

"Stop smiling at me and go greet my parents" Ally says

"I'm going but you never said I was handsome" I say

She scrunches up her nose,I find it so adorable, "huh?" She questions

I chuckle and say "when I said Ally your so beautiful and I missed you so much and then I gave you the roses", she continues for me" and I said Austin i missed you so much and thank you" she says as realization dawns on to her face "Yeah well, aren't you gonna say it?" I say

She walks past me "nah why would I lie" she says with a smirk ,"Oh dear Ally you gonna regret that" I say walking closer

"What you gonna do Austin, punish me?" She says

I put my hands on her waist and I lean closer to her ear

"Yes Baby, I'm gonna punish you real good...In My Bed" I say with a smirk

And I walk inside smiling because I know I got her all flustered

I walk into the living room and I see Lester in the recliner, He notices my presence and gets up

"Austin my boy, Its so good to see you" he gives a quick hug ,"It's good to see you too" I say

Mrs Dawson, Penny, walks into the room

"Austin darling there's the handsome boy" she says

I smile "please teach your daughter the word handsome" I say as I point to her standing by the entrance of the living room ,She sticks her tongue out at me

Penny gives me a hug and laughs

"Yeah I heard your little commotion outside" Penny says

"There'll be more of that soon" Ally mutters but I heard as I'm the closest to her

I give her a look that says ' I heard what you said we gonna talk about it'

She looks down

"Austin dear are you gonna stay for dinner?" Penny asks

"Uh I don't know. only if Ally wants me too" I say and I look at her beautiful face just radiating with warmth

"Of course I want you too, you goofball" Ally says with a big smile

"Then its settled, dinner will be ready about in 2 hours" Penny says

I smile at them

"Bye dad bye mom Austin and I are gonna be in my room" Ally says

"Okay bye sweeties I'll call you when dinners ready" Penny says

Ally takes my hand and we go up to her room, she opens the door and I run inside and jump on her bed, my body facing down, "I miss this place" I say. "This place misses you too" Ally says

And she jumps on my back "ugh Ally" I moan as she giggles

She goes over my head to rest her back against the headboard and pillows

I get up and take of my sneakers. I go to the right side of the bed and then I get on to the bed lying across as I rest my head on Ally's thighs looking up to her beautiful face as she plays with my hair.

"Austin so tell me about LA?" Ally asks

"Well it's still busy it's like every hour is rush hour and I barely even get out because paparazzi is everywhere and all the fans, well don't get me wrong I love my fans but I can't even walk 5 steps without a fan asking for an autograph and a picture" I say

"Well you are the hottest rockstar out there" Ally says

"Oh you call me the hottest but not handsome hmmm" I say teasingly

"I didn't call you the hottest, Tiger Beat did" she says teasingly as well as She picks up a magazine and shows me the front cover, which is me

I roll my eyes "yeah but you agree" She smiles "of course I do"

And i smile as well

"But its these things that do it, causes all these problems " I say taking the magazine from her and opening it to the page where it talks about me

"What do you mean?" Ally asks

"Don't you see Ally, it's the magazines, look let me read you a sentence 'Helen had a sit down with the worlds Hottest rockstar, Austin Moon, Helen had asked Austin Moon about his Love life the Rockstar had replied that he isn't seeing Anyone, so all you single ladies out there still got a chance with Austin Moon, I'd catch him while I still can' see Ally that's what makes some fans crazy ,running after me, Did you see the show I did 2 weeks ago? A teenage girl jumped on the stage while I was still performing and ran to me screaming 'I love you Austin ,Marry me' she tried to kiss me Ally! And she had a boyfriend" I say

Ally laughs and I just smile

"Yeah I saw that (laughs) you should of seen you face when she screamed that (louder laughs)"

I smile at her listening to her melodic laugh

I laugh a bit myself

"But seriously Alls" I say seriously

She stops laughing and then continues playing with my hair

She's quite for a while then she speaks softly

"Do you think you should tell them your in a relationship?" She asks

"Yeah I want too but only if your okay with it" I say hesitantly not sure how to word it out

"I think I do,since you know what I said earlier " she says

"Yeah,so what did you exactly mean by that?" I asked remembering what I heard her mutter

"I meant when you come to high school all the girls will be on you, trying to steal you away from me, trying to get your attention and especially when everyone thinks I'm a nerd" she says with a tear rolling down her cheek

This makes me extremely sad and angry

I get up

I cradle her face in my hands while she's forced to look into my eye. I wipe her tear away with my thumb.

"Ally they don't know how great you are and it's their loss and know one will steal me away from you I'm more worried of guys trying to steal you away from me once we go public because your just so beautiful inside and out and I Love you, I'm completely in love with you Ally Dawson and you are the only one who will capture my full attention" I say meaning exactly every word that left my mouth

She smiles and I lean in to give her a loving kiss

As we pull away she says "Austin your so amazing I don't deserve you"

I laugh at how stupid that sounds "please Ally that's stupid don't say that again your the one who is amazing and I don't deserve you" I say really meaning it

She brings her hand up and strokes my cheek "I love you Austin " she says and when I look in her eyes she means it don't get me wrong we've said I love you before, I still Get giddy every time I hear her say that and I will never get tired of it.

"I love you too Ally" she smiles

I get an idea

"Hey Ally?..." I start off

"Hmmm yeah Austin " she says as I lay down again as she mindlessly rakes her hands through my hair

"Promise me know matter what we'll always be together no matter the lies others speak,no matter the rumors, no matter the girls trying to jump me, no matter the guys trying to steal you away from me, promise me we'll always believe each other through better and for worse?" I ask really thinking this

She smiles so big "I promise I'll always believe you over some dumb cheerleader but yeesh Austin are you saying your wedding vows or something" she says, at that we both let out a light laugh,"But in all seriousness Austin I promise, do you?" Ally asks

"I promise princess" I say really promising it

* * *

"Austin" Ally breaths breathlessly as I continue to trail kisses along her neck occasionally sucking on her sweet spot, Ally has a death grip on my shoulders as I have her pinned against her bedroom door, After dinner we came back to her room and as soon as we entered.I closed the door and I pinned her against the door. When I got to her shoulder blades I bit down hard but not hard enough to hurt her "Austin baby" Ally whispers and I run my tongue over the bite to soothe it. I trail back up starting to kiss along her jaw line.I pull back a bit to see her eyes closed and her breathing is hard,I kiss her right cheek then her left cheek then I kiss her forehead and then I kiss her nose causing Ally to giggle.I bring my lips close to her barely touching "I love you Ally" I mumble against her lips, after that was said I crash my lips onto hers.

I pull away first leaning my forehead against hers as I slowly open my eyes to look at this beautiful girl in front of me not only is she beautiful on the outside but she also is on the inside,I grin as Ally opened her eyes. I feel my eyes bore into hers getting lost in her chocolate pools I nearly missed the "I love you too Austin" she whispered causing me too widen my grin as I continue to get lost in her beautiful doe eyes my trance was cut short when my phone started to ring causing both of us to jump at the sudden interruption.I lean back pulling away from Ally immediately missing her body against mine when I pull out my Iphone out of my back pocket to see my mom is calling me, shooting Ally a quick apologetic smile when I show her it's my mom calling, she only smiles making gestures for me to answer. I swipe my thumb over the answer button pulling my phone towards my ear "Hey mom what's up?" I ask. I hear bustling then I hear my moms voice "Austin honey,I only called to know what time you are going to come home?" My mom asks

I look over at Ally's clock to see it read 21:26 (09:26pm) "uhh I'll be there in half an hour"

"Oh all right sweetie tell Ally I said Hi" my moms cheery voice carries through the room and Ally lets out a light laugh "Don't worry mom she heard you" I smile, I hear my mom laugh then bids goodbye and hangs up. I put my phone away and turn around to look at my girlfriend thinking she's a distance away not expecting to find that she's right in front of me leaving only an inch between us. I feel my eyes enlarge in surprise as I suppress a scream dying to erupt from my throat. Ally on the other hand only looks up at me and picks up her hand to hold my my bicep and she spins me around and jumps on my back, clearly not expecting that I nearly fall thanks to my quick reflexes I was able to regain my footing when my hands immediately went to hold Ally securely onto my back and she erupts into laughing fits.I roll my eyes good heartedly at her foolish but adorable antics, finally calming herself down she leans down to whisper in my ear her warm breath hits my earlobe sending an electric satisfying feeling down my spine and all over my body "let's go to the backyard"

When we came out to the backyard Ally hopped off me and sat down on the grass patting the spot next to her.I went to sit down next to her immediately wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into me,I kiss her temple then rest my chin on top of her head as she wraps her arms around my torso it's silent and a very comfortable silence at that, no matter if there's nothing to say at these moments we still love being with each other while most people call this kind of silence awkward but this is the kind of silence we love when we are not communicating with our mouths but we're communicating with our hearts as cliché as it sounds but sometimes communicating with our eyes, only a language we know, It's the simple moments that count, like this, occupied with each other wrapped up in our own little world, moments like this I cherish a lot more than others although I cherish all moments quite highly which is saying something

"Austin?" Ally whispers "yes princess?"I ask "I love you" I smile getting all giddy "I love you too, to no end" I feel her face warm up against my chest, after a while she leans away. I start to get up and I hold my hand out for her, she gladly accepts and all those tingle feelings shoot through my hand when her skin meets mine, I pull her up and hold her,pulling her into my a chest after awhile I Let her go against my will as we walk to her door she opens it and I turn around to lock eyes with her, she leans up and wraps her arms around my neck and my hands go to her waist encircling her.I pull away giving her a long passionate kiss after that I let go of her "I'll see you tomorrow Als" with that I peck her cheek,smile, turning around to walk to my car smiling like a goof as I am starting my car letting the engine roar to life and back out her driveway,on my way home and I'm still smiling like a goof.

Ally's POV

I lean against my front door smiling like an idiot, what that boy does to me, what an amazing day and I wouldn't have it any other way.I walk up to my room changing in to my pajamas.I jump into bed throwing the covers over me and coming back from my high,reality sets in.I have to face school tomorrow now that Austin is attending school who knows what will happen especially when everyone finds out about us, worry washes over me but is gone as quick as it came thinking about Austins words from earlier putting me at ease because our love is stronger than ever and we can overcome any obstacle they throw us, my phone dings with a message from the blonde devil himself

 _11:21_

 _Hey baby don't worry you pretty mind over tomorrow we'll go through this together, every step of the way.I'll never leave your side YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! Nothing and no one will ever change that because our love is way too strong and we are meant to be. I love you xoxo❤️~Austin_

As if he read my mind, this boy knows me to well

 _11:23_

 _I feel like you were in my mind and read my thoughts.I believe you :) your the best boyfriend ever, I love you too xoxo❤️~Ally_

Not even a minute later came his reply

 _11:24_

 _And it will stay that way :) I'll let you go because you need your beauty sleep although your beautiful either way ;) my love xoxo❤️~Austin_

I smiled and blush thanking god that he isn't here to see that,I put my phone on charge and fall into a deep slumber a smile gracing my face

 **A/N so that's chapter 3 hoped you liked it**

 **so tell me what you think in a review**

 **if I get more than 15 reviews then I will give you guys the next chapter**

 **thanks a lot To DisFan00 in the last chapter :)**

 **You really made me laugh and you made me post 2 chapters in one day XD**

 **Tell me in a review if you liked this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden Girlfriend (4)

Ally's POV

I woke up to the sound of the alarm blasting **There's No Way I Can Make It Without You** through my whole room that caused me to jolt awake.I look over at my alarm on my phone and swipe it off.I sit up rubbing my eyes,I throw my cover off me and I look at the clock to see it's 6:32 and my alarm was set for 6:30 so it took me two minutes to get where I am now which is in my bathroom brushing my teeth, after I was done I turn around and put on the hot water for my shower, adjusting it so it's warm.I strip out of my clothes and get in the shower after I was done I grabbed two towels, one for my soaking wet hair and the other for my body.I start making my way out the bathroom that joins into my bedroom, now with a red robe on me I sit in chair and start hair drying my hair. When it was dried I started to curl it to perfection.

I start with my makeup making it simple as always just eyeliner, mascara and pink lipstick that compliments my skin tone well and kind of looks like I'm not wearing lipstick, I don't need any foundation because my skin is great not trying to be boastful but I was told my skin is flawless and it looks like I was done with my makeup I walk into my walk-in closet and trying to decide what to wear I finally decide on a yellow skater skirt and a white crop top only showing a small section of skin and white chuck taylors and to top it all off with a yellow bow headband in my hair and my silver moon intertwined with a sun necklace that I got as a 1 year anniversary present from guess who, yes Austin and on the back it says **There's No Way I Can Make It Without You**

Once I take a look in the mirror, I nod in approval at my outfit really loving it I do a small twirl and smile. I walk out my room but running back in immediately, I take my phone off charge and check for any messages and I see there's two from Austin and an Instagram alert on Austins account. I decide to look at Austins message first

 _6:41_

 _Good morning my beautiful princess, Did you sleep well? I know I did because some brown eyed brunette by the name of Ally decided to creep into my dreams and entertain me ;) Don't worry about today because I'll protect you from everything_ _ **Let me be your superhero XD**_ _see you in school, I LOVE YOU xoxo❤️~Austin_

I let out a light laugh, leave it to Austin to have his head in the gutter and my insides warm up at his words and a smile appears on my face.I start to read his other text

 _6:43_

 _Oh and I forgot, check my Instagram account, hope your okay with it, I love you again xoxo❤️~Austin_

Before I send a text back I switch apps and go onto his Instagram account,I look at his new post, It's a picture of him and I, where Austin has his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest and my arms are around his torso, where the left side of my face is up against his chest and I have a smile on my face and my eyes are closed while Austin has his lips on top of my head where he gave me a kiss on my head, It was such an adorable picture, this picture was taken a year ago,Austins mom had taken it, I saw the caption Austin put, it read _**'3 years with my amazing girlfriend/songwriter, She's so smart ! She's so beautiful in the inside and on the outside, I'm in love with her ❤️'**_ and he's now publicly following me on his accounts

I internally swoon at that Austin is just so damn sweet, this means we are public, Austin and I went public with our relationship and I'm okay with it. I like the picture and I double tap the picture to see he tagged me on it, I go onto my account and see I have tons of new followers.I switch back to my message app and type back

 _7:12_

 _Good morning rockstar, I slept well, your such a perv XD, yes you can be my superhero:) I love the picture at least you didn't put one of us where I look horrible and I'm surprisingly okay with going public I Love you too xoxo❤️ see you in school._

I stand up and make my bed and I walk out my room with my white backpack slung over my shoulders, I walk into the kitchen and greet my parents while eating breakfast, once I'm done I start walking to school because my red viper is in for services, luckily school only starts at 8:00. My phone dings with a message

 _7:23_

 _I'm only a perv for you ;) don't say that! you can never look horrible even if you tried, I'm glad your okay with it because my phone is blowing up with messages XD What time will you be at school? xoxo ❤️~Austin_

I blush at his compliment and start typing back

 _7:24_

 _Whatever :) How can you be so sweet and dirty at the same time? I'll be at school in 5 minutes and you? xoxo❤️~Ally_

 _7:25_

 _I'm awesome like that ;) I'm already at school xoxo❤️~Austin_

 _7:25_

 _What? How are you texting me aren't you swarmed or something? xoxo❤️~Ally_

 _7:26_

 _I was but they made an announcement if it happens again whoever swarms me will get detention so far only 3 girls got detention XD xoxo ❤️~Austin_

I let out a loud laugh, some people are so relentless

 _7:27_

 _LOL should I be worried? xoxo❤️~Ally_

That was a joke but I guess Austin took it seriously

 _7:28_

 _You should NEVER be worried, my eyes see you and only you, my heart beats for you and only xoxo❤️~Austin_

I melt

 _7:29_

 _Awww Austin it was just a joke but that's so sweet xoxo❤️~Ally_

 _7:30_

 _It's still true Als :) when will you be here I'm sooo bored? xoxo❤️~Austin_

I read Austin's last message and put my phone away and enter the school gates, everyone stops and stares at me, guess they saw Austins post, as I walk I'm getting death glares from girls, I get some smiles which I return, I get smirks from guys but ignore it making my way to my locker and then I hear whispers, I look up and I see Austin at my locker with a red head that I know as Austins best friend Dez, Dez sees me first and elbows Austin in his side, he looks up from his phone probably waiting for me to reply and looks at Dez, all Dez does is point in my direction.

Austin looks at me and immediately a huge grin overtakes his features, he runs up to me and picks me off the ground twirling me in circles, I giggle "Austin put me down please I'm wearing a skirt" I say he immediately stops and puts me down, his hands go down to hold my ass and he leans downs and says "right I don't want any horny assholes to see this" and squeezes my ass to show what he's talking about, I jump a bit and laugh then he slides his hand up to my waist and pulls me flush against him and dips his head to give a loving kiss, I hear a few gasps and whispers and I break the kiss because I forget we are in school. I hear Austin groan and I look down while a blush is creeping on my cheeks filled with embarrassment and from Austins groan, I feel Austins finger curl under my chin and I feel my face grow warm from his touch, he lifts my head up to look into his warm brown inviting orbs and he whispers "Hey Als don't worry about them okay? By the way your beautiful"

"Okay" I whisper back and blush at his compliment "good I want you to meet someone" he says and wraps an arm around my shoulder and turns me to face Dez

"Dez this is Ally Dawson my girlfriend and Ally this is Dez Wade my best friend" Austin says I look at Dez to see he's staring at me I shift awkwardly and extend my hand out for him to shake all Dez does is grin "your right Austin she is a beauty" then he pulls me from Austin into a hug,I laugh a bit and hug back "It's a pleasure to meet you too Dez" I hear him laugh and then we let go. Austin returning back to my side, I walk up to my locker and open it ,putting all my books in "So where's your lockers?" I ask the two "opposite yours Ally" I nod "and how'd you know this was my locker Austin?" I turn to him and raise an eyebrow, he scratches the back of his neck an action he does when he's nervous. "I asked the office where your locker was" he replied I just smile at him and close my locker.

I see Trish walking up to us "Ally!" She screams and runs up too me and gives a quick hug "Hey Trish" she turns to Austin "Hey blondie" she says "Hey curly" they share a laugh and a quick hug, Trish turns to Dez and blinks probably taking in his bright colored clothes "who's the whacko?" She asks and I gasp "Trish don't be mean! this is Dez, Austins best friend" I turn to Dez "Don't worry Dez she's always like that so don't take it to heart" I say

Dez surprises me by simply shrugging it off and says hello to Trish

Trish turns her attention to Austin and I "So you guys went public?" Austin just shrugs and pulls me into his arms and I wrap my arm around his torso. "Yeah it was time" Austin says "Your cool with it?" Trish asked directing her question to me "Yeah I don't want anyone stealing this hot rockstars away from me" Austin scoffed and muttered "Yeah right, I don't want anyone stealing you away from me"

Dez says "If you don't want that to happen maybe you shouldn't of had your girlfriend's ass on display earlier" at the mention off this Trish gasps and hits Dez's arm and Austin tightens his arms around me and growls

"What?!" Trish questioned, before anyone could answer the bell rang signaling first period, I turned to Austin "What class do you have?" I ask "Same as yours, I asked the office to put me in all the same classes as you" he responded "Awww Austin" I swoon and started walking to class. Austins comes by my side and intertwines our hands I look up and smiled at him then he smiles down at me and I think 'this day hasn't been that bad do far, all I'm worried about is lunch, how am I gonna handle it for an hour'

 **A/N I'm stopping there for now.I apologize for any mistakes**

 **DisFan00 honestly you make me laugh so much XD**

 **And if any of you guys wondering why I keep putting hearts In their messages, its because too show their love for one another**

 **So if we get over 20 reviews I will post the next chapter, this chapter is kind of a filler but their will be drama in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Hidden Girlfriend (5)

Ally's POV

After Austin and I entered class everyone stopped what they were doing and started to stare at and their death looks, Boys and their stupid smirks and Nerdy people too! Giving me disgusted looks. I direct my gaze to the floor hating all the attention,Austin squeezes my hand in reassurance,I feel a bit at ease and then Austin pulls me along with him to sit at some empty seats in the back of the class.

After Austin had pulled the chair out for me to which I blushed and said Thank You to which he grinned broadly and sat down next to me, everyone turned back to look at us and I just shrank in my seat and Austin leaned over to put his hand over mine that we both know is a very comforting gesture from each teacher walked in and then everyone snapped their heads forward so fast I'm surprised their necks didn't break, Austin still kept his hand on mine until it was noticed by Mr Jones our Math teacher "Mr Moon keep your hand to yourself" Austin removed his hand then Mr Jones gave Austin a firm nod then turned around to face the board continuing with his equation after a short amount of time my hand felt warm and when I looked down I saw that Austin had put his hand on mine again.I looked at Austin and he just gave me that boyish grin that I love so much ,I shook my head at him as a small smile rested on my face. **(1)**

When the lesson ended we were the lasts ones to leave but before we left Mr Jones called out to Austin "Mr Moon try to keep it in your pants" Austins face went red followed by a loud laugh from Mr Jones I just stood their wide eyed I mean are teachers aloud to say those things to students? Oh well, once we were out the door I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, Austin intertwined our hands and started swinging our interlocked hands back and forth between us. Austin broke the comfortable silence "How did he know what I was thinking" I gasped and hit Austin on his arm with the hand that wasn't interlocked with Austins while he just laughed throwing his head back after he was done he let go of my hand and slung his arm around my shoulders pulling me into him while I wrap my arm around his waist then he gives my temple a gentle kiss "Where to next babe?" He asked

"We're going to room B6 which is Visual Arts" I answer him

"Oh cool"

"Anyways do we have any classes with Dez?" I ask

"Uhh I think it was period 4 and 5 with him" he said

We enter class and sat at the back next to each other then I see Brooke Daniel come over to Austin.

Well oh Fuck

"Hey Austin" Brooke says in a tone I think she thinks is seductive which really sounds like nails scratching a chalkboard,I see Austin flinch at her tone

"Uh hi...?" He starts off

"Brooke" she states

"Brooke" Austin says, Brooke sits on his desk and starts tracing her finger on his desk tilting her head to the side causing me to gag, either she notices it but doesn't address it or she doesn't even notice I'm pretty sure it's the latter

She giggles which causes Austin to look confused because what he said wasn't really anything funny, "So Austin it's really nice that your back in school" she says in the same nail scratching voice "uh huh could you please get off my desk" Austin says politely, I want to laugh so bad because I know Austin doesn't do well with politeness "Why?" She asks trying to look innocent when really she looks like a strangled lunatic

"Because your making me uncomfortable" he states like it's the most obvious thing in the world, which it is may I add. "You know there's a Janitors closet on this floor" she says ,oh my fucking shit I want to punch her right now

"Thanks for that information I'll surely take it into to account when I want to have a make out session with my gorgeous girlfriend Ally" at the mention of my name she snaps her head towards me, I stand corrected, she doesn't even try to cover the look of disgust on her face "Why are you even in a relationship with that 'thing' when you could do waaaaaaay better that her"

"Excuse Me!" Austin exclaims

Brooke directs her attention to Austin and stands up "you heard me" Brooke says

Austin stands up as well

"I will not have you talk like that about my girlfriend and I can't do better than her because she's the fucking best!" I know it's kind of inappropriate to say this but who gives a shit 'Awwwwwwwwwwww' I say mentally

"You can do better because the best is standing right in front of you!" Brooke exclaims pointing to herself

Austin pinches his nose and lets out a breath, an action he does when he's frustrated

"Listen Brooke" he starts to say calmly "You seem like a nice girl and I can tell you that someday you can be the best for some guy but that guy isn't me" he says

Brooke lets out an angry squeal

"You are that guy and I'm gonna get this bitch out the way so you can see me as your bes-" before she could finish the teacher walked in Mrs Hoffman and she immediately cuts Brooke off "Miss Daniel, get to your seat now and you have detention for bothering Mr Moon" Mrs Hoffman calmly says, Brooke turns around and screeches and starts jumping and stomping her feet on the ground probably throwing a bitch fit before going to her seat and sitting down,Austin sits down as well, Brooke turns and gives me a death glare and faces front so does everyone else which I didn't know were watching that scene unfold

Mrs Hoffman gets to teaching halfway through the lesson I get a note from Austin, I open it and read

 **Hey Als**

 **Don't worry about her okay? Your not a thing your a beautiful human being and trust me when I say your the best because you are even better than the best and I know I don't deserve you but I want to be the perfect boyfriend that you deserve, sometimes I doubt that I am but since your still with me I think I'm doing a good job :)**

I laugh on the inside because really I don't deserve Austin.I write back

 **Austin**

 **Seriously Austin its you who I don't deserve but since we're always saying we don't deserve one another, somehow we do and I'm only realizing this now that we deserve each other, I know it's crazy but some crazy logic up in my head that I can't really explain but when I find the words I'll explain it. Your way better than perfect your honestly the best boyfriend friend ever and I want it to stay like that**

I send it to Austin after he reads it I see a smile forming on his face, I see him write something and hands it back to me

 **Gorgeous, I love you !**

I feel my lips curve upwards into a huge smile while my face starts to warms up and all those butterflies start flapping around in my stomach, I turn to Austin to see him already staring at me all googly eyed with such a goofy grin on his face my heart skips a beat knowing I caused that look on his face, I whisper to him "I love you too Rockstar!" when I thought his googly eyes can't get even more googlier and his goofy smile can't get any goofier, I was proved wrong.

In that exact moment the bell rings signaling the end of the period and the start of lunch

Lunch, not exactly looking forward to it

 **A/N so I'm stopping there, sorry if it's short and if there is any mistakes**

 **So in the next chapter it will pick up from here**

 **I want to thank you for all your kind reviews even though I kind of made you guys review XD LOL**

 **(1) the desks are really close to each other if your wondering how that's possible**

 **So if we get over 25 reviews you'll get the next chapter**

 **I love all you beautiful people, your amazing and totally awesome**

 **I really can't have any readers as awesome as you XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Hidden Girlfriend (6)

 **A/N after a lot of contemplation I decided to make it M-Rated sorry to the people who wanted it to stay the same, it's just the people who wanted it M-rated outweighed the people who wanted it to stay the same**

 **Sorry to the people who wanted it T-Rated but don't worry you can just skip the mature parts,Its nothing important in there**

Austin's POV

Why does everyone trash talk my girlfriend, my sweet innocent Ally, she doesn't deserve any of this. What the hell, do any of these girls understand the term taken or in a relationship like seriously what the Fuck is wrong with these girls even if I wasn't in a relationship I would never go for any of these why don't they understand.

"Austin?...Austin?...Austin!...AUSTIN!" I hear my beautiful girlfriend say pulling me out my thoughts

"What?" I ask

"What's up you spaced out on me" she asks, something about her tone though, is that _worry?_ Why is she worried.

"Just thinking" I answer "About?" Does her tone sound a bit _agitated?_

"I was thinking about how you don't deserve any of this trash talk and I was also thinking about what's wrong with the girls in this school, do they not understand that I'm in love with you" I say

She lets out a sing of _relief?_ I stop causing Ally to stop, I turn to face her and place my hands on her shoulders "Hey baby, what's wrong?" I say softly.I feel her tense a bit but relaxes quickly "Nothing's wrong why would you think anythings wrong maybe there's something wrong with you thinking somethings wrong with me?..." and she's rambling, something she does when she's nervous or something is wrong

"Als babe I know something is wrong please tell me, you know you can tell me anything" I say pulling out the big guns when she looks at me, The puppy dog eyes, she sighs and I know she's giving in as we continue to walk

"I know Aus I guess I'm not really excited for lunch, you know?" She says as we turn a corridor to get to the cafeteria

"Hey don't worry gorgeous I'll be there with you, always" I say and then I intertwine our hands as we push open the cafeteria doors and everyone stops what they're doing and stares at us, Gosh where ever we go people stare, don't they have anything better to do? I feel Ally tense up then I wrap my arm around her and walk to the table where Dez and Trish are arguing "-on of a bitc-" "Trish!" Ally interrupts Trish, then Trish snaps her head toward us only noticing us now "What's going on?" I ask as Ally and I sit down then Trish and Dez gives us our lunch "This doof thinks the 5th Zalien movie is better than the 3rd" Trish says jerking her thumb in Dez's direction "That's because it is!" Dez defends before Trish could say anything to defend,Ally speaks up "So what happened to the fourth?" She asks I look at Trish and Dez to see there jaws drop, eyes bulging "The fourth Ally, The FOURTH?! Ally I love you but what the hell don't ever mention the fourth" Trish says dramatically

"What's wrong with the fourth?" I ask Trish throws her arms up in a dramatic sigh but before Trish could answer 3 girls walk up to our table one I recognize as Brooke I let out a annoyed sigh

"Hello Austin my name is Heather" A blonde blue eyed girl that was standing in the middle indicating that she's their 'gang leader' said in a tone she thinks is seductive which is not and from what I can tell her blonde hair isn't natural so she dyed her hair blonde and her blue eyes don't look natural either, what a fake

I put on a fake smile "Hi Heather" I say which causes her to get in my personal space which makes me terribly uncomfortable while she picks a lock of her straight blonde fake hair and starts to twirl it trying to be flirty "So Austy wanna go on a date tonight? there's this great Italian restaurant that opened recently" she asks in a overly flirty voice, I roll my eyes "Sorry but I'm in a very happy relationship with a very beautiful girl but even if I wasn't I still would never go out with you" I say very snarkly at the girls as I sling my arm around Ally's shoulders and pull her closer to me,The girls glare at Ally until the girl with red hair and brown eyes throws a fit "Austin like Oh my gosh can't you see what a nerd she is, she's so worthless and disgusting" she says while gagging, which infuriates me, how dare they speak about Ally that way, I stand up, anger cursing through my veins and I point my finger at the red head my nose flaring "What did YOU JUST SAY?!" I said loud enough that made everyone turn their heads to us which infuriates me more, the red head smirks, the nerve of her if I could punch her I would, "I SAID ALLY IS DISGUSTING AND WORTHLESS AND SHE DOESNT DESERVE YOU BECAUSE WE DO!" She screams pointing to the 3 of them, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAY THAT ABOUT ALLY, SHES THE MOST FUCKING BEAUTIFUL WOMEN IVE EVER MET INSIDE AND OUT SOMETHING YOU CLEARLY ARE NOT, SO IF I WERE I WOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WATCH WHAT YOU SAY,ALLY IS NONE OF THE HORRIBLE THINGS YOU SAY SO STOP DESCRIBING YOURSELF!" I scream the red head steps back in fear but Heather steps up "Oh Austy don't listen to Christine!" so that's her name "she has no idea what she's talking about Ally isn't disgusting ALLY IS A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCUM THAT UNFORTUNATELY BREATHES AND WALKS ON THE EARTH!"

I didn't know I could be more infuriated than I've ever been before but this moment proves me wrong "WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU KNOW WHAT HEATHER WHY DONT YOU TAKE YOUR FAKE BLONDE HAIR AND YOUR FAKE BLUE EYES AND SCRAM BEFORE I DO SOMETHING ILL REGRET BECAUSE YOU ARE ONLY DIGGING YOUR OWN GRAVE AND ILL FUCKING EXPLOIT YOU FOR THE FUCKING FAKE THAT YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU ARE LYING THROUGH YOUR TEETH ABOUT ALLY OR IS YOUR TEETH FALSE? JUST LIKE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! ALLY IS MORE REAL THAN YOU CAN EVER BE AND THATS ONE OF THE FUCKING REASONS WHY I LOVE HER BECAUSE SHES DOESNT EVEN TRY TO BE ANYONE SHES NOT AND THATS NOTHING I CAN SAY ABOUT YOU! NOW YOU BETTER FUCKING LEAVE US ALONE OR YOU GONNA REGRET IT!" I all but yell on the top of my lungs at this fucking bitch, who does she fucking think she is talking about my sweet innocent Ally

I turn around and grab Ally's hand and pull Ally out the cafeteria, Oh how I'm fuming with Anger

 **Ally's POV**

Woah I've never seen Austin so angry before in my life and now that he's angry I know I'm gonna get it, no it's not like he hits me or yell at me or anything, no that's not what my Austin would do, he would never hit me, what I meant when I said I'm gonna get that when ever Austin is angry he tries to release his anger in a ferocious or rough make out session and sometimes a bit further and damn I love when Austins rough,I know it's not the right way to stop his anger but after we're done we talk out his problem, it's just how we are so don't judge.

Austin's walking in front of me holding my hand as he drags me to B floor then I remember the Janitors closet Brooke was talking about and I feel so giddy of whats gonna so angry if he was a cartoon character smoke will be coming out his ears no doubt.

When we reach the closet he opens it and walks in pulling me with him as soon as the door is closed and I'm inside Austin pushes me up against the door roughly, it's such a turn on. Austin roughly attacks my lips I try to bite back my moan as he continues to attack my lips, he swipes his tongue on my bottom lip begging for entrance that I won't give him which leads him to move his hands from my hips to my ass and squeezes it hard,I gasp which Austin takes advantage of and roughly forces his tongue into my mouth trying to explore but I fight him with my tongue, both of us fighting for dominance but of course he wins he always does I let out a whimper when Austins disconnects our mouths but then I moan when he starts trailing kisses down my jawline, I feel one of Austins hands go into my hair while the other goes to hold my waist where my tank top is exposing skin, I shiver when I feel his fingers brush against my exposed starts trailing kisses to my earlobe then he nibbles on it and I moan.

I feel Austins hot breath on my ear causing me to shiver again and my womanhood starts to get hot and wet, the things this man does to me, "Your so fucking beautiful Ally when I saw you today for the first time I wanted to take you right then and there in the hallway against the lockers, I wanted to fuck you so hard till your screaming my name, I want to fuck you so bad you have no idea!" His words shoot straight to my womanhood and I get wetter by the second.

I look down to see Austins very noticeable hard cock bulging out his jeans. His jeans look terribly uncomfortable, I smirk and then I move my hand to palm him, eliciting a very loud moan from him "I think I have some sort of idea" I whisper causing him to moan again and he squeezes my hips while I remove my hand and he whimpers at the loss of touch, I move my hands to his hair then he connects our lips in hot searing kiss when I feel his hands slip under my tank, setting my skin on fire from his touch when he reaches his destination he slips his hands under my bra and cups my breasts perfectly in his hands I moan which is quickly swallowed by Austin as I feel my eyes roll in the back of my head when he gives a hard squeeze "Austin" rolls out my mouth in a whisper it must of been a sexy whisper because I hear Austin moan when he pulls me flush against him desperate for friction when he grinds his hips against mine

Austin removes his hands from under my tank and I nearly cry out but Austin quickly and swiftly pulls my tank over my head and flings it somewhere then unclasps my bra and flings it in the same direction my it's the first time we've been this intimate since he's gotten back he stares at my breasts,He looks me in the eyes and I see the hungriness in his eyes but then it goes away "Your so beautiful" he whispers and then the hungriness returns then he leans down and attacks my right breast with his mouth while he cups the other and rubs his thumb over my nipple hardening it as he continues to suck on my right breast like his life depends on it, all in the mean while I start to get an aching in my pulled away and repeated his actions on my left breast.

Pleasure surging through me, after Austin was done he brought his head back up and continued to kiss me hungrily. I pulled Austins black leather jacket of him and threw it somewhere and then I pulled Austins shirt over his head and threw it in the same direction as his shirt, gently scraping my perfectly manicured nail on his well defined abs I felt him shiver under my touch while he started to bite down on my neck no doubt leaving a love bite.I wanted him so bad, I needed him in me.

I felt Austins hand slip under my skirt trailing his finger towards my 'area', I felt his fingers brush against my soaked underwear "Damn Als your so fucking wet!" He whispered huskily against my ear and I could feel his hot breath on me, all of it shooting down to my vagina, no doubt Austin felt me get even more wet.I felt Austin pull my underwear down as he stuck his middle finger in me, I gasped in pleasure my back aching as my body molded into Austins, I heard him moan "Damn Als your so sexy" he said as he pumped his finger in and out of me adding his index finger.

I gripped Austins shoulders while my head was In the crook of his neck, I moaned when Austin picked up his pace going faster,I felt myself coming close "Aus-Austin I'm-Im close" and all of a sudden his fingers were out of me I whimpered at the loss of his long fingers in me.

I heard a zipper go down and I looked down to see him unbuckling his belt on his jeans and pulling down his zipper then pulling down his jeans till it fell to his ankles along with his boxers and his huge cock sprang free,hard.

Austin grabbed me and lifted me,I wrapped my legs around his waist he pulled my skirt higher showing him my womanhood then with out warning Austin pushed into me,luckily I'm on the pill, my head rolled back and hit the door luckily it wasn't hard.

Austin pumped into me hard and fast and I felt in heaven, I moaned when Austin hit my G-spot

"Aus baby faster please" he complied going faster and harder,deeper, pounding into me like there's no tomorrow "Baby your so fucking tight" Austin moaned "I'm close Als" "Me too Aus" I felt my walls tighten around him "Austin I'm-I'm gonna cu-cum" and then I reached my climax and I orgasmed, Austin followed after as he let out in me.

Austin continued to pump but at a slower pace, riding out his orgasm.I moaned when I finished. His forehead rested against mine his chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath, me in the same situation as stayed like that for a few moments breathless until he let me down on the floor, my legs were a bit wobbly when I walked to get my clothes.I put on my bra then Austin handed me my tank,I put it on and flattened my hair and clothes trying my best to look presentable but all I could think was 'WOW'.

I looked over at Austin to see he's fully dressed, he walks over to me and pulls me into a hug, melting into his warm embrace and he kissed the top of my head his chin resting on my head "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Austin asked, not even a minute ago he was so rough and now he's so sweet and caring, he never seizes to amaze me, one of the reasons I love him.

"No Aus you didn't hurt me and there's no need to be sorry" I said saying the truth. I hear him sigh "Okay it's just...when I'm angry I know I can be rough and I don't want to hurt you" he says breathlessly "I know and to be honest Austin I kind of like it when you rough it's just such a turn on" I say "And I know you would never try to hurt me" I add, he laughs at my first comment "I'm glad it turns you on, if it didn't I don't know what I'd do" he says jokingly. I let out a light laugh

"Austin you know you don't have to stand up for me every time I get insulted" I say, he sighs hugging me tighter "I know but I can't just sit there and let them get away with it, it infuriates me to the bone when they say something bad about you can't they see your none of those horrible things they say" he says "Austin not everyone can like you they're always be a few people that won't like you so don't worry about the insults I'm used to it now" I say then I hear him huff "Well I'm here now and won't let them get away with it,I'll always be by your side and defend you because your my sweet innocent Ally" he says and kisses my temple "Was I so innocent a moment ago?" I ask him and we both laugh "Don't worry I can't forget about the other side of Ally only I'll see, my sweet hot sexy vixen" he says huskily, I laugh and he just smiles, I pull away to look at him he captures my lips in a sweet searing kiss, I'm the first to pull away much to his dismay and he stares into my eyes "I love you" Austin says, my heart skips a beat "I love you too" I say smiling looking away

"Lets go" I say, he lets go of me but intertwines our hands and a smile graces my lips as we left the janitors closet and walked back to the cafeteria.

 **A/N I'm stopping there hoped you like it sorry for any mistakes.**

 **So that's the first time I've wrote something M-rated please tell me if it was good or bad, so I can improve, remember it's my first time writing something like this**

 **If we get more that 45 reviews I'll post the next chapters**

 **See ya Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hidden Girlfriend (7)

Austins POV

We walked back into the cafeteria everyone looked at us, not this again, I put a scowl on my face and then everybody turned away to continue what they were doing,I smiled in triumph. We walked to our table and sat down. Dez and Trish we're arguing again, Shocker right? Note the sarcasm.

"You stupid numbskull" Trish says with an eye roll being her usual scolded Trish "Trish that's not nice so apologize to Dez" I snickered while Trish gawked at Ally and Dez had a hopeful look on his face.

"But-but Alllyyyy he said Leopard print was better than Cheetah print" Trish whined but my Ally was having none of it "I don't care apologize to Dez" she said her voice holding authority

"But"

"Now!"

"Fine whatever sorry Dez"

I looked over at my best friend while he smiled gratefully at Trish and Ally

"Anyways, where were you two? You guys were gone a while." Trish says with a smirk and her eyebrows raised knowingly. Ally's and I's face turned beet red but before she could interrogate us any further my phone rang, I pulled it out and saw it was Jimmy calling, I turned to Ally "Hey babe it's Jimmy calling I'm going out to answer it, okay?" I tell her "Okay" I smile at her and kiss her temple and walk out the cafeteria answering my phone

"Hey Jimmy"

"Hey Austin how are you doing?"

"I'm great thanks and you?"

"I'm good so how is your girl?"

I smile "She's great too"

"Great now that pleasantries are out the way, down to business"

"Okay?"

"Well I see you and Ally went public"

"Yeah it was time and with school and stuff we didn't need to add any stress with hiding this and sneaking around"

"Okay so you know the public, paparazzi, magazines and fans are going wild with this information so I scheduled you an interview with Celebrity News"

"Oh okay and when is that?"

"Tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon, is that alright? Or is school still on then?"

"Yeah its fine school only finishes at 2"

"Alright just go to their building oh and Austin you don't have to bring Ally to this one because of her stage fright but the next interview she has to do, so you have to figure something out but don't worry I made sure there isn't an audience"

"Okay thanks Jimmy"

"Have a good day Austin"

"You too"

And I hang up with that

I walk back into the cafeteria and sit next to Ally who is as red as tomato and Trish laughing so hard with Dez looking so confuse.I lean closer to Ally and whisper "What's with Trish?" I see Ally shiver and I smile at the affect I have on her she turns to me "She's just messing with me" Ally's whispers back "Hey! What are the lovebirds whispering about? The next time they gonna bang?!" Trish says and doubling over in laughter when she sees our faces turns red in embarrassment, Ally looks down while I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly after her laughter died down Ally looks over at me "So what did Jimmy want?" She asks I smile at her "Well since the tabloids are going crazy with my post I have to do a interview to answer all these questions about our relationship" I say "Oh" "Yeah but..." "but?" I sigh "Jimmy is being nice by not letting you do this interview with me because of your stage fright but you have to do the next interview with me" I look Ally deep in the eyes as she takes in the information and I know she's thinking. After a while she finally speaks "Will there be an audience?" I smile and shake my head no.

"Okay I guess" I grin at her and wrap my arms around her in a tight embrace while she laughs and hugs me back, wrapped up in our own world we didn't realize we were hugging each other for quite a while until a camera flash pulled us back into pulled away we looked to see Trish had her phone out taking a picture of us while letting out an 'Awwwwww' I roll my eyes half heartedly at Trish while Ally's wraps her arms around my torso snuggling into me I look down at her and smile as I wrap my arm around her pulling her closer then another flash and we quickly look at Trish to see she took another picture while squealing "OMG this is soooooo adorable, Ally look!" She turned her phone towards us and it was the picture taken now and I looked like a love sick puppy smiling goofy at cooed because it was a really adorable picture even I have to admit,It was so adorable it reminded me of kittens, which is weird but kittens are adorable.

"Hey Trish could you send me that picture?" I ask she nodded and after a few seconds I felt my phone vibrate, I pulled it out and went to my messages to see the picture from Trish.I press the share icon and upload it to my Instagram with the caption **'Captivated by her beauty'** and tag Ally. After a minute peoples phones who aren't on silent start to ding with an alert and Ally pulls out her phone too and goes to her Instagram and checks it out, hearts it and turns to me "Aw Austin" she says putting her phone away and leaning over and giving me a kiss on my cheek, my cheek tingling from her touch.

There's a round of 'Awwws' from some people and a small amount of girls screaming things like 'He should of been mine' I roll my eyes and then the bell rings signalling end of lunch and the start of third get up and go to our classes while I intertwine our hands because I simply can't get enough of Ally and I always need to touch her (Not in that way you pervs, but hey she is my girlfriend so...)

Halfway through class I write a note to Ally

 **Hey Gorgeous**

 **What do you say to about letting your amazing boyfriend take you out on a date tonight at say...7 pm?**

I smile reading it over and send it to her.I look at her while she's reading and I smile when I see her smile because really she has a beautiful smile.I see her write something down and passes it back to me

 **Hey Rockstar,**

 **Yes! I would love too.**

 **But I wouldn't say my boyfriend is amazing ;)**

You just gotta love Ally

 **Great :)**

 **Well then Gorgeous why did you let your boyfriend mark you and not cover it up? My guess is you want to show everyone just how amazing I am ;)**

I pass the note to her, careful not to get caught,I watch Ally open the note and when she reads it she gasps her hand instantly going the the love bite I left on her neck and she turns to look at me and I just smirk at her which causes her to glare at me. She sticks her hand that's not hiding the hickey in the air which catches the teachers attention "Yes Miss Dawson?" I would prefer if she were referred as Mrs Moon but sadly we're to young but I'm very determined to make it happen in the future.

"May I be excused, I need the restroom" Mr Conley smiles at her and nods his head and Ally gets up and takes her bathroom pass and is out the door.

 **Ally's POV**

Oh my word why didn't Trish tell me in lunch when Austin was on a call, that's why she was laughing so much. I can't believe Austin only told me now. I walk to my locker and take my concealer and walk into the bathroom not bothering to check if anyone is in the stalls. I look in the mirror and I see a huge red and purple bite mark.I start to apply and when I was done I close my concealer lid and put it down.I look in the mirror and do a final check to see if I missed a spot and when I see there isn't. I say to myself "Damn Austin has a huge mouth" and suddenly one of the stall doors open and I turn around so fast and get the shock of my life to see Austin standing there leaning against the door frame, smirking, "You know I can show you what I can do with my huge mouth" he says seductively and I gasp not only from his statement but from also how my underwear is immediately soaked.

He walks over to the bathroom door and locks it but when I hear the 'click' I get more wet and he walks over to me "Austin what are you doing here, in the _girls_ bathroom" I whisper when he starts to get nearer with a mischievous look on his face, I gulp when he puts his arms on either side of me trapping me in between his body and the bathroom counter and he looks down at me with that smirk on his face and his eyes screaming mischief "I'm here for you" he whispers huskily while he starts to put light feather kisses on my neck and I can't help but let out a soft moan.

Austin pulls back and stares at me and he starts to lean closer and connects our lips in a passionate kiss, he swipes his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly accept while my hands roam his hair and I give his hair a small tug and a moan escapes his mouth after roaming my mouth he pulls away and starts to kiss me along my jawline.

His hands move from the counter and cups my ass giving it a light squeeze eliciting a moan from me. He suddenly picks me up and sets me to sit on the counter while I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me.I feel his hand slip under my skirt while his hands grace my thighs making me wetter than ever, making his way upwards to my 'area' and cups it, I moan loudly and I feel him smirk against my skin "Damn Als your so fucking wet and we barely did anything" I moan when he starts tugging my underwear down to my ankles "Shut up Austin" I moan

He lets out a light laugh and pulls my skirt over to reveal myself to him.I see him lick his lips while he stares at my womanhood as if sensing I'm staring at him he looks at me and smiles deviously and leans his head down to my vagina. My eyes grow wide in realization that he's going down on me. He rarely does this but now he's gonna do it and I get wetter by the second thinking about what he's about to moves my legs apart and sticks his tongue out grazing my folds, teasing me, I moan while my hands go into his hair and starts to pull on his strands "Let me show you what my huge mouth can do" and he winks at me and all I can do is moan "Austin" I whisper

He starts to licks my folds then he starts to push his tongue between my folds going inside of me,I moan at the pleasure he's giving me. He starts push his tongue in and out of me while his right hand starts to play with my clit, my head thrown back in pleasure "Austin baby more" and he start to suck on me and god does it feel fucking amazing.I feel myself reaching my climax "Aus baby I'm close" I moan and what he does next pushes me over the edge, he hums and I orgasm right then and there I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head.

Austin doesn't pull away as I orgasm in his mouth. After I ride out my orgasm. Austin pulls away and I look at him as he swallows my cum and licks his lips "Damn your so sweet Als, your so damn tasty. I should eat you out more often" he says and bends down and hands me my underwear and I slip it back a daze.

"Austin that felt so good" I tell him and he just smiles warmly at me "Good because you deserve to be pleasured" I smile as we walk out the bathroom taking my concealer with me.

"Well Austin we can't exactly go back to class now because they will probably figure something happened" I say

He looks thoughtful then smiles and grabs my hand and leads me out of school to the parking lot and we get into his yellow mustang "Well lets ditch school" he says "And go where?" I ask "lets go get ice cream" he says, eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

I laugh "Sure"

I pull out my phone and start texting Trish

"Who ya texting?" Austins asks me

"Trish, I'm telling her to get our bags from class and just drop them of later" I say

"Oh okay"

I smile and grab his hand that isn't on the steering wheel and intertwine our hand he glances at me and shoots a smile at me. My insides warm up.

 _From Trish 11:32_

 _Don't worry I will, but I know why ;)_

I laugh at Trish, God I love her

* * *

 **A/N wow okay I know the smut part is bad but I wrote this in a rush. So I apologize but please tell me how I did.**

 **You reviews are amazing**

 **So lets step it up a bit, if I get over 55 reviews you'll get the next chapter**

 **See ya Later!**

 **Although I don't Celebrate Christmas I want to wish you all A Merry Christmas :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hidden Girlfriend (8)

Ally's POV

After Austin and I got ice cream, we hanged out for an hour until we decided to go home.

I went to mine and he went to his although Austin is my home. After a while I just sat and watched TV then I heard the doorbell ring and I got up and looked through the peephole to see Trish standing outside.I opened the door "Hey T" I say as I turn around heading back to the living room switching the TV off as I hear Trish closing the front door "Hey A, I'm leaving your bag in the hall while I go get myself something to eat" "Okay"

Trish is like a sister to me and we've been best friends since kindergarten, were just so comfortable with each other and each other's family to the point we walk in the others house uninvited and yell 'I'm home' or we call each other's parents 'mom and dad'.I know, friendship goals.

Trish comes back with a soda and lasts nights leftovers, mac and cheese and sits down next to me getting comfortable.

"So where did you and lover boy run off too?" She asks and I giggle while she stuffs her mouth with the food "Well there was an incident I had to attend to during class and when I left to go to the bathroom, I found Austin in there waiting for me and we just ditched school and went and got ice-cream" I tell her "Finally you did something about the hickey" she says dramatically and I just laugh "I would of got to it sooner if you mentioned it when we came back to the cafeteria preferably when Austin was on the call" I say rolling my eyes whole-heartedly at her while she just laughs her head off.

"Anyways Trish, Austin is taking me out on a date tonight so I need to look beautiful" I inform her and she rolls her eyes and smiles "Yeah right, that boy is so in love you, if you wore a potato sack he'd still think your beautiful" she sates and I just smile at her shaking my head as I get up and start walking to my room to go and shower.

After washing my hair and cleaning myself. I step out the shower turning the water off and start to dry myself and wrap a towel in my hair and around my body and step into my joint bedroom to see Trish setting up the make up and an outfit on the bed.I walk over to my chair putting on my robe and sitting down. Trish starts to dry my hair and when it was dried she spoke up "So I was thinking about doing something with you hair, like straightening it" "yeah do that" I tell her, it's been a long time since I straightened my hair and it was like 4 years ago before I met Austin, so it would be nice if I did something different instead of the curls.

Before Trish straightened my hair she did my make-up first, making it simple. Just some blush, eyeliner and blood-pink lipstick that really pops out my eyes "Put on your outfit before I do you hair so it won't mess your hair up" "K" I say and get up, walking over to my outfit to see she chose a maroon dress, from the top till the waist hugging my curves but it isn't tight then from the waist till mid thigh is flowy, with black leather healed ankle boots and to top it off with a nice black leather jacket, I slip the outfit on except the jacket and I add my silver moon intertwined with a sun necklace on and when I come over to Trish she just smiles and sits me down on the chair and starts to straighten my hair after a while she switches the straightener off and looks at me and gasps "Ally your just so beautiful, you have to straighten your hair more often" she smiles and lets me get up to look in my full length mirror and I gasped at what I saw.

I looked pretty, no I actually looked beautiful but beautiful and hot were on a thin line because honestly I think I never looked so good in my life.I see Trish through the mirror and she walks up to me and smiles handing me my jacket and I slip it on to complete the look. And when I turn to the side I look at how long my hair is and it's quite long, till my hips and my blonde highlights makes a cool effect. I turn to Trish to see her in awe.

I giggle at her and she snaps out of her daze "Best job I've ever done" she admires her work and I just laugh "Why'd you step it up?" I ask her and she just smirks and that smirk telling is telling me she knows something "Stay here and let me take a picture" she says and I nod while she goes to get her phone when she returns, she stands there thinking then as if a light bulb lights up she looks at me "Hey let go downstairs and take a really cool picture like the model you are" she says.

We walk downstairs and go outside in the back to a picnic bench that we have for family day, she instructs me to put my left leg on the bench and lean my arm on it holding my face, I do as told and she tells me not to smile but give that sexy neutral face.I have no idea what that is so I just put no emotion and part my lips a bit "Okay, good, on 3, 1...2...3" and in that exact moment the flash went off the wind blew a bit after she took the picture we walked in side and sat on the couch while she checks the picture and squeals and shows me the picture, thanks to the wind my hair flew a bit giving an awesome effect.

"Oh my word Als you look freaking sexy" I blush at the compliment and I look at the clock to see it's 18:49 (6:49pm) Austin will be here in 10 minutes, I turn back to a Trish to see her typing away on her phone with a small smile resting on her features and a smile crawls onto my face because when I see my best friend happy, I'm happy.

The door bell rings and from smiling to grinning, I got up from the couch and look back at Trish to see her hands up with her phone, videoing this "Why are you recording?" I ask her "because you look different and I want to capture the moment when Austin drools all over you" I smile and roll my eyes at her wholeheartedly then she adds "or to capture him take you up against the wall" I gasp and she just laughs "You'll be here when I'm back?" I ask her making my way towards the door "like I would miss it" she says and I open the door to come face to face well face to chest with the and only Austin Moon. When I look up to meet Austins gaze he just stares at me, jaw dropped, eyes wide and he really is drooling, I giggle at his expression. The look on his face is priceless and I mentally thank Trish for recording this for blackmail I think deviously After a few minutes he still hadn't said anything while he just stares at my face but he seems to gain composure and looks me up and down, shamelessly, once he reaches my face he smiles, not smirk, smile.

"Al-Als you uh you-you" he scratches the back of his neck nervously taking in a deep breath "I'm sorry, your leaving me speechless right now and no word can even describe you because no word can even come close to a beauty like you" he says while his cheeks and the tip of his ears turn red and all I can do is just grin because Austin can be a bit cocky at times but most of the time he's just one big sweet romantic "you don't look bad yourself" I tell him as I take in his clothes red jeans with his signature chains hanging on his right side, white shirt, red sneakers and a red leather jacket and his perfect messy hair and damn does he looks fine.

"Would you say handsome?" He asks with his smirk referring to the time I wouldn't call him handsome because it will only add to his impossibly big ego. I laugh shaking my head "Nah" and he just smiles "You'll regret that Dawson" and with that he leans down and kisses me leaving me breathless when he pulls back he extends his hand out "Lets go" I take his hand and turn to close the door when Austin stops me and pokes his head in "Bye Trish and you can stop recording" he says making her laugh and I bid bye to Trish and close the door. Him leading us to his car and opens the door for me "Such a gentleman" I say and he smirks "I try" tipping his head down as if he was a cowboy an I just laugh when he closes the door and walks around to his side when he hops him I hear him mutter "How'd I get so lucky" I just blush.

15 minutes later we arrived at an abandoned park, Austin opening the door for me and holding my hand as he guides us to see wherever his destination is but before we go further Austin stops me and I turn to him to look at him in confusion and he smiles deviously "Your not here to murder me and burry my body in this abandoned park" I say and he throws his head back, laughing.

"No but thanks for the idea" he teases and I roll my eyes at him while he pulls out a blind fold from his back pocket and lifts it up to show me "You mind?" He asks and I shake my head because whatever Austin planned is gonna be great because it's always great. He blind folds me and guides me to where ever. We stop after a while which means we reached the destination and I feel Austin come up behind me his warm breath hitting my neck sending shivers down my spine as he whispers "You ready?" Unable to form words I just nod eagerly then I feel him untying the blind fold.

I gasp at the sight before me it was absolutely breath taking, lanterns hung in trees in different colours with candles lit up in tubes to prevent the wind from blowing them out, scattered the ground in a huge heart and in the middle of it all was a picnic blanket with pillows scattered on either side and in the middle of that was a picnic basket filled with food.

I turn to Austin in awe to see him already staring me "Austin I can't believe you did this" he smiles "Believe it babe because I did it all for you and I mean by myself to show you that you mean so much to me because most boyfriends would just get someone to do it for the- mmmph" I cut him off from his rambling with a kiss and he immediately responded then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up against him.

I pull away first much to his dismay as his lips followed mine but I place my index over his lips and he pouts, he is so adorable, I smile "Well your not like most boyfriends, you put thought in it and it warms my heart Austin because you may not seem to be the perfect boyfriend to everyone but your the perfect boyfriend to me and your also my best friend and I'm in love with you" at this he just grins and pecks my cheek and grabs my hand gently tugging it as we walk over to the picnic when we sit down Austin pulls out the food after the food was placed out he reaches back in the basket "and we can't forget about the pickles can we?" He states while pulling out a jar of pickles and hands it over to me. I squeal "Oh my god! Pickles!" I take the jar from him and hurriedly lean over and give him a kiss on his cheek. When I pull away and lean back down I look up at him to see he's pouting then he whines "Aww Allllyyy I got you pickles and all you do is give me a kiss on the cheek" I giggle "Well what do you want then?" I ask him innocently.

He points to his lips "A kiss here" I look at him and shake my head "Nah" I say giving the word some kind of pop. He pouts again then he's eyes show mischief as he smirks at me "Oh really? You'll regret that Als" he say mischievously then his next action caught me by surprise. He leans over then does this thing where he's on his knees and is towering over me, leaning forward making me lean back and he keeps coming forward making me lean back even more until I loose balance and fall back onto the pillows and he hovers over me, legs stretched out like mine while resting on his arms that are on either side of my head and he stares down at me his smirk turning into warm smile as he captures my lips into a loving kiss when he pulls away he stares into my eyes and whispers "I wanna make love to you Als" I smile "make love to me Austin" he smiles warming my inside as he reaches down with his hand caressing my thigh slowly reaching up to pull my dress up as I unbuckle his belt, giving me another kiss.

* * *

After we made love we went back to eating and after we ate we layed down wrapped up in each other's embrace, stargazing. After a while we sat up and Austin was staring at my face. Me being me started to go all shy on him and I bring my hand to my face rubbing it "What? Do I have something on my face?" I ask and he just chuckles "Yeah, beauty" and I just blush as my insides melt then all of a sudden he grabs both my hands and pulled me up so we're standing, confusion swept over my face as begins to talk.

"Ally this is not what you think but I love you and I want you know how much you mean to me, the best day of my life was when I met you and then my world was turned upside down in a good way, before I got famous you were with me, we started dating and that's how I know your not with me for fame but even with that I know your not that type of person to use someone for your own benefit and that's one of the things I love about you, your kind, your beautiful inside and out, your down to earth and when I start to float your always there to pull me back down and keep me in check and I know your the one for me" he says and tears start to form and roll down my cheek and all of a sudden he's down on one knee.

I gasp as my hands cover my mouth, not expecting this but before I could say anything he speaks "I know we're too young to get married but this isn't what you think it's a promise" he say as he pulls out a box and opens it to reveal a ring, it's simple just how I like, it has a single diamond in the middle and there's two small bows on either side and on the inside it says **I'm in Love with You Ally ~Austin xoxo**

I look at him to see tears in his eyes as he smiles at me then carries on "This isn't an engagement ring but it's a promise ring, a promise that when the time is right we'll get married because you're the one for me, what do you say Als?" he finishes off and all I do is stare at him unable to show anything an unable to say anything all I do is nod my head yes, finally able to choke something out "Yes Austin I promise" he grins widely and I see the twinkle in his eyes then he slips the ring on my finger as soon it's on my finger I tackle him to the ground in a hug and he laughs as I kiss him hard but kisses back "Lets make sweet love again Austin" I tell him and he smiles and quickly flips us over, hovering over me as he kisses me.

* * *

I walk into the house and find Trish on the couch, she must of heard me come through the door because she's facing me and looking at me "So how'd it go? She asks eagerly I shook my head at her nonetheless smiling "You knew?" I ask her, she grins "Of course I knew, I knew from the time he said he was coming back because he phoned me to pick up the ring that he customely made for you" she squeals

* * *

After Trish left I went to take a quick shower and slipped in one of Austins shirts and my shorts and jumped into bed but before I switched my lamp off my phone dinged with a message

 _01:13_

 _Hey gorgeous! I Just wanted to say I really liked what you did with your hair today, sorry I didn't have the chance to say it then but I wanted you to know you rock straight hair but your curls are good too but damn the straight hair works for you too, I can't decide which Is better but I'll sleep on you- I mean it ;) you know what I mean ;) I love you xoxo ~Austin_

I laugh to myself, Austin really knows how to make me laugh

 _01:14_

 _I'm sure you'll sleep on it ;) I love you too xoxo ❤️~Ally_

 _01:15_

 _;) Love you beautiful, Sweet dreams princess and I hope I'm in those dreams ;) Goodnight gorgeous :) Love you xoxo ❤️~ Austin_

With that I put my phone on charge and switch the lamp off and close my eyes and fall into darkness with a smile

* * *

 **A/N just to let you know they have made love before if your confused**

 **So Trish has something planned for Ally and that picture she took**

 **And Austin gave Ally a promise ring! XD**

 **Even though we didn't reach 55 reviews this is just an early present for you because tomorrow is Ross's birthday eeep! And New Years is just 2 days away**

 **So Happy New Years in advance and I hope 2018 has a lot of great opportunities for you guys and you explore the unexpected with good intentions :)**

 **So if we reach 60 reviews you'll get chapter 9**

 **Bye guys and Happy New Years!**


	9. Happy New Year

**A/N Hey my beautiful readers, sorry this isn't an update but I just want to say**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **2018 isn't ready for you but You Are Ready for it!**

 **I can't believe this year went by so fast, it was only last year I joined but it feels like Yesterday**

 **And I want to thank all you guys personally and ask you a questions to get to know my readers a bit before we head into 2018 and please leave an answer in a review**

 ** _Favourites_**

Dannyflo42 (Hey what's your favorite colour?)

DearieGleek (I like the name, what inspired it?)

DisFan00 (Hey there, you made me post 2 chapters in one day XD Have you ever tried to write a story?)

DisneyLover2234 (Aww hey, I like Disney too, favorite TV Disney show?)

I love Raura and Auslly (Hey I love Raura and Auslly too! Favorite Auslly moment?)

Raurashipper2011 (OMG I am a Raura shipper too, HARD CORE! When do you think they gonna become a couple?)

Sara782 (Oh my hey! Does the numbers mean something?)

SilverRose9200 (I like your name, Favorite place in the world?)

habug (Heyy wassup! What's your favorite movie?)

lillysmj (Heya Lilly, my name starts with an L too XD Favorite song?)

rossr5lover (Oh My Word love the name, its Ross's account name except for the lover part, I almost thought for a moment it was him XD What do you like to do?)

 _ **Followers**_

Auslly4ever101 (YES! Auslly 4 Ever! Favorite Food?)

Dannyflo42

DisFan00

DisneyLover2234

EricaM4 (Erica is a lovely name, your nationality?)

Hey it is me Sarah (Hey it is me L... Favorite Auslly episode?)

I love Raura and Auslly

SilverRose9200

Sweetie dreams (Love the name, What are you looking forward too in 2018?)

Vote14Caskett (Heyo, favorite celebrity?)

hippiescribbler (Hey nice name, you write?)

prc204 (Wow very unique name, Are they your initials?)

rossr5lover

superkoalacraftCJ (heyyyy, favorite fruit?)

 _ **Reviewers**_

DisFan00

habug

Royal Ditsy (Aww so sweet, are you Royal? XD)

Amanda (Wow heyy, favorite Drink?)

I love Raura and Auslly

Ray (Hey I have a friend named Ray, favorite dessert?)

Sweetgirl2711 (OMG special thanks to you, you were my first review on this story:) So is 2711 the date of your birthday?)

DisneyLover2234

Guests- (OMG a lot of different guests, favorite moment in 2017?)

 **So thanks a lot guys and I hope your 2018 is full of adventure and please don't regret 2017 because 2017 built up your personality and it's amazing :)**

 **And hey since I asked you'll questions, you may ask me questions too and I'll answer them :)**

 **ENJOY 2018 and the years to come**

 **Happy New Years everyone!**


	10. Chapter 9

Hidden Girlfriend (9)

 **So New Year guys! I'm so excited to see whats gonna come :)**

 **Guest:** Wow :) Creative Writing, Do you wanna become an Author, Journalist? Or something else?

 **Sweetgirl2711:** Your welcome :) Nope I don't judge especially when I love the same thing. I'm glad you liked it.

 **Amanda:** Hey, A! Happy New Year to you too, I'm great and you? I like pineapple juice too but to be quite honest I don't really like juice, I don't drink it but the only exception I make is for Tropika Juice and I love the pineapple flavor. I'm quite a picky eater. Hmmmm...Do you mean Favorite book on fanfiction or an actual book? But anyways, I love a lot of books and fanfiction but you could say my favorite book is the Confession series by James Patterson and I highly recommend you read it, Its absolutely amazing if your into Adventure,Romance,Mystery. My favorite fanfiction...phew I have a lot um so you could say Peaceful Misery and Spellbound which I recommend you read as well :) What's your favorite book? :)

 **EricaM4:** Your welcome :) wow that's quite a list XD I'm 1/2 Dutch, 1/4 Malaysian, 1/4 South African but my family has a huge range of people from all over so I'm pretty sure I'm something else too XD Happy New Year to you too! Well, you just brought a smile to my face when you said you loved my story :)

 **I love Raura and Auslly:** Hi, I know there's quite a bit yeah? Ooh I know which one your talking about, that's one of my favorite too especially when Ally asked about the giant pad of butter XD

 **Well Enjoy the Chapter!**

Ally's POV

I woke up in the morning with a smile plastered on my face thinking back about the events that took place yesterday. I get out of bed, make it, run and hop in the shower. I do my business and hop out walking to my closet and trying to decide on what to wear, after a few minutes I decided on a white plain T-Shirt, Dark blue leather tights, White Converse and a nice Dark blue leather jacket to match my tights.

I brush my hair and Since it's still straight I only Straighten it once and for my make up I use dark blue eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, hot pink lipstick and when I look in the mirror, I smile because I look beautiful and I _feel_ beautiful, I was always insecure about my appearance but when Austin whispered it yesterday when he gave me the promise ring, For the first time I actually believe him.

I walk over to my bedside table and put the promise ring on my finger and take my phone of charge and check to see I have any messages and I have two, 1 from Austin and 1 from Trish.

I open Austins first

 _6:34_

 _Morning Gorgeous! Can't wait too see you, I love you_ ❤️ _~ Austin_

I blush and open Trish's message

 _6:41_

 _Ally! I have some amazing news, I'll tell you in School ~Trish_

I wonder what Trish's news is, oh well I'll find out soon.

I walk over and grab my backpack and walk downstairs to eat breakfast but I don't see my parents so they must of left early for work. I walk over to the counter to see a note from mom confirming my thought and telling me my breakfast is in the microwave.

After I finished I washed my dishes and left the house. When I arrived at school, Some people were smiling at me, Some girls gave me death glares and some boys were smirking at me and checking me out, I put my head down because I don't like this attention especially from the boys.

Once I reach my locker I see Austin and Dez standing there talking, I look over at Austin to see we're matching and I giggle, he's wearing the inverse of what I'm wearing, Dark blue T-shirt, White ripped jeans, Dark blue sneakers and a white leather jacket and damn does he look handsome and hot and his usual messy hair is still messy and I just want to run my hands in it while he takes me up against the lock- Woah Ally calm yourself, it's only the beginning of the day. I shake my head from the dirty thoughts and walk up to them.

Austin is the first to notice me and he grins and gives me a giant bear hug like he's never seen me in forever. I hug him back and he pulls away and pecks my lips "Hey Als" He says when he stands up right And notices what I'm wearing and he smirks "Now would you look at that, we match" I laugh and greet Dez and open my locker and pull out the books I need while Austin and Dez chat about a video game.

When I close my locker and turn around, Austin immediately wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him as he continues to talk to Dez, I smile and snuggle closer and look up at him he notices and looks down at me with a smile and kisses my forehead and whispers "Your beautiful" then continues to chat with Dez and I just blush because every day Austin says that and I smile because Austin doesn't say 'You look beautiful' he says 'Your beautiful' and most girls don't notice the difference but I do and Austin does and my heart flutters with that thought, Austin is so amazing.

Trish walks up to us all excited "Hey guys, Ally I have amazing news!" She excitedly says practically bouncing, I laugh "Yeah? And what is it?" I ask her not even bothered to hide my eagerness "Guess who got a meeting with a modeling agency?" And she strikes her Trish pose, I scrunch my face in confusion "Uh? You?" She shakes her head "No, you!" She say and I freeze "M-Me?" I stutter and she nods excitedly "Yeah you" she says I nod my head, slowly taking in the information "How?" I choke out "Well you see the picture I took yesterday, I sent it to this top modeling agency and they said they would like to meet you and sign you to model for them" she says happily and I smile because I'm excited too, I once dreamed of being a model, when ever Trish and I had sleepovers we would put on a modeling show and it was amazing and now I have a chance to be a real model and I start bouncing in my spot, Questions flying out my mouth "Really? Oh my god I can't believe this! Trish your the best friend a girl could ever ask for! I'm gonna be a model?! Am I dreaming? Pinch me!" And I was stopped short when two hands settled on my shoulders to stop me from bouncing then turned me around to face them, I'm met with those hazel eyes I love so much.

"Ally" he chuckles "Calm down" he says with a grin, I open my mouth to respond "Calm down? Calm down! Austin how do you expect me to calm down! I can't calm dow-mmmph" I was cut off when Austin put his lips on mine and I grin and kiss him back and I feel him smile against my lips then pulls away and grins he says "Well they lucky to have you because your the most beautiful women I've ever laid my eyes on" he says then kisses my cheek and my face flushes red and I turn to Trish and give her a hug when I pull away "What time is the meeting?" I ask her she replies "At 5:30" she says I nod my head "Your coming with" I don't even ask it as a question because I already know the answer she just smiles and nods her head.

I lean back against the lockers then Dez asks "Hey Austin aren't you worried?" I frown and then Austin asks "Worried about what?" "Worried that horny boys are gonna tape her picture in their rooms and you know..." he trails off which causes Austin to let out a low growl then He grabs me and gives me a giant bear hug then pushes me against the lockers to where he's basically shielding me from the world which I think he's trying to do then he buries his face deep in my hair and sighs, cupping the back of my head with his hand.

"Thanks a lot Dez now I'm worried" he says sarcastically which Dez doesn't pick up "Oh Your welcome" Austin tightens his hold on me "Uh Austin" I say "hmm Ally?" "Could you let go?" I ask even though I love the the feeling he's giving me right now but I have to go to class "Whyyyy?" He whines and I smile slightly "The bells about to ring" I say, I hear him sigh but he lets go and when he pulls back I look up to his face to see he looks like someone stole his puppy and I feel guilty for telling him to let go so I wrap my arms around his waist and lean up to peck his lips and I see him smile and I smile while he wraps his arms around my waist and puckers his lips at me I giggle and give him a peck apparently he was expecting more and dips his head and kisses me until I'm breathless when he pulls back he leaves me in a daze which he of course spots and smirks.

I remove my hands from him and he does the same and picks up our backpacks I'm about to take mine from him when he stops me and puts it on his shoulder with his, grabs my hand and we start walking to Homeroom.

The rest of school was nothing interesting and no one seemed to notice the ring on my finger which I'm glad for because we don't need any drama right now and surprisingly no one bothered us. After school we all met outside.

"Austin you got to get to your interview" Dez tells Austin and he nods his head and turns to me

 **Austins POV**

I nod and turn to Ally

"You wanna come?" I ask her and she nods her head and we all jump into my car and I drive of to where the interview is being held, we all chat for awhile until we reach the building, I open the door for Ally and she flashes me one of her dazzling smiles and my stomach flip flops in the best way possible, What this women does to me...

We walk in the building hand in hand with Trish and Dez in the lead bickering about something.

Once were in the building a guy comes up to me

"Austin Moon?"

"Yeah?"

"Your wanted in Room 2711 on the second floor" ( **A/N see what I did there ;)** )

"Okay"

We head up too room 2711 which was the green room, someone comes up to me and pulls me out of the room for hair and make up, once I was done I head back into the green room to see the gang sitting and watching Erica Mendes ( **A/N see what I did there ;)** ) on the TV

"After the break we have special guest Austin Moon here to talk about his Music and what we've all been dying to know, his Hidden Girlfriend,I'm Erica Mendes and I'll see you after the break" Erica ends off, then the screen goes to commercial.

I sit down to stand right back up when the stage guy comes in "Mr Moon your on in 2, get to stage" and with that he leaves, I sigh and lean over to give Ally a peck on her cheek, immediately she blushes and I smile "I'll see you guys just now" and I walk out and get into place the I near my name get called.

I walk into stage and the Audience cheers loudly and I smile and wave at them and I go over to hug Erica while she tells me it's a pleasure to have me and I tell her the pleasure is all I sit down while she asks questions "So Austin the fans are loving your music, will there be an album soon?" I smile and reply "Yeah, were working on my new Album it's gonna be called Moon Light" she nods her head "Aah I see, so fans are going crazy about your new single Hurts Good and I also heard and it's amazing" she says "Thanks I know it was a change of music from my other songs and I think it's an amazing song as well" I say "Aah I believe your songwriter wrote the song?" I smile thinking about Ally "Yeah she is just so amazing, she's so talented and she can sing too her voice is amazing but yeah she wrote the song as well as all of my songs" I tell her "Well Austin you know this question is gonna come up and the fans are going wild with this information, your Hidden Girlfriend?" I smile and scratch the back of my neck as the crowd goes wild when an image of my first post on Instagram comes up on the big screen "Yeah I have a girlfriend, she's also my songwriter, she's the reason why I am here today" I confirm while she smiles "Well Austin your girlfriend is very beautiful and the fans wanna know the details" she says "Well we met 3 years ago and we become partners and I always liked her so I asked her out" keeping it short and simple.

"You really like her? Huh?"

"Like her?! I'm in love with Ally"

"Well I wish I could ask more questions but we have run out time, Thank you Austin it was a pleasure having you, So there you have it fans Austin Moon is off the market and we wish the best to Austin Moon and Ally Dawson and we can't wait to see what happens next with our new favorite couple Auslly and don't forget to buy Austin Moons new single Hurts Good now available on iTunes, thank you for watching Celebrity News and I'm your host Erica Mendes" and then were out, I say goodbye to Erica and leave to go to the green room.

When I walk in, I see they all standing up ready to leave, Ally walks up to me and pecks me on the lips "You did great Aus" and I smile down at her and wrap my arm around her waist "Lets go guys" I say and we all walk out.

After we left the studio we all went and got ice cream then it was time for Ally's meeting. Honestly I'm really excited for her because she's so beautiful and her beauty deserves to be seen around the globe, except for the only thought that makes me angry in this situation.

Once the meeting was over and we walked out the agency,Ally is a model and I smile, my girlfriend is a model but that doesn't really matter, I mean it does but I still love her without a drop Trish off at her house first then we drop Dez off and then we go to Ally's walk in and she goes to pick out a movie that we discussed earlier while I go into the kitchen to make popcorn and get drinks

Once I was done making popcorn and I put into the bowl and grabbed our favorite juice of all time, Pineapple, the flavor is so tasty. ( **A/N see what I did there ;)** )

I walked into the living room to see The Princess Diaries on pause, I groan and Ally shoots me a look that says Please-Austy-Can-we-watch-it-or-you-can't-touch-me-for-a-week and trust me I never wanna make that mistake again, I went so crazy that time because she wouldn't let me touch her for a week when I told her to change the movie.

I sigh and sit down and cuddle with her while she grins and presses play grabbing some popcorn and she snuggles deeper into my side.

Lets say halfway through the movie I fell asleep

 **A/N well that's another chapter, I love your guys reviews and I hope we can reach over 65 reviews. Love you guys**

 **See ya Later !**

 **I apologize for any mistakes and please review :)**

 **Oh and Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**


	11. Chapter 10

Hidden Girlfriend (10)

 **Austins POV**

I woke up to someone softly cooeing into my ear and I feel a little weight on my chest and I try to fight the smile trying to form on my face that would give away that I'm awake.

"Austin I know your awake" Ally cooes into my ear, giggling cutely. I wrap my arms around her and flip us over so that she's under me and I'm hovering above her finally opening my eyes as a lazy smirk rests upon my face and since this action catches her by surprise she lets out a surprise gasp and starts to laugh which causes me to chuckle.

I'm leaning on my forearms that are on either side of her head and I lean down to capture her lips with immediately my intention for it only being a 5 second kiss turned into more but before it leads to a situation where it involves no clothes Ally pulls back and gently pushes me of her while giggling "Austin you need to get ready for school and if we continued any further I don't think we would be going to school today" she says seriously and I smirk at her and climb back on top of her and start peppering little kisses on her neck "I wouldn't mind" and I end of with a light nip to her neck before pulling back and getting off the couch.

I look down to see Ally blushing, madly might I add. I throw my head back and let out a laugh.I lean down and peck her lips "I'm going to my house to get ready and I'll come back to pick you up princess" I murmured against her luscious inviting warm lips, Stop it Austin! I scowl my self, if I keep thinking like that then neither of us would be leaving the house.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Ally lets out a soft 'Okay' I smile down at her and start to walk to the door, when I open the door I call over my shoulder to Ally "I'll be back in 20" and with that I'm out the door.

Once I was done getting ready I run my hands in my hair to feel it a bit damp from the shower, I bring the towel up to my hair and thoroughly rub the towel against my hair, once I'm satisfied when it's dry I walk downstairs and grab an apple walking out the door and drive to Ally's.

* * *

We arrive at school and walk To our lockers, I find Dez standing by mine "Hey buddy" I greet Dez and we do our 'What up' handshake. We talk for a while then we go over to Ally's locker and we see Trish there as well talking while Ally listens, both of them smiling.

"Hey Curly" I greet Trish while wrapping my arm around Ally

"Hey Blondie and Freckles" she says

"What are you ladies talking about?" I ask

Trish opens her mouth but is cut of by Ally before she could say anything "Boys! What else?!" She says with an amused smile and Trish gets what is going on and goes along with it

"Oh really now?" I ask Ally going along with it aswell

"Yeah and Ally was wondering if Ross Lynch is still on the market" Trish says and Ally nods

"Ooh Ally your a Ross Lynch lover hmmm but if I remember correctly you told me that you wanted him and Laura Marano to be together" I tease and she smiles

"Ah you got me there and yes I do want Ross and Laura to be together they're honestly so right for each other and I would never steal Ross from Laura! I'm such a huge Raura shipper!" She squeals with Trish

"Me too! Raura forever" Dez squeals like a little school girl talking about there crush. I look at him weirdly because I didn't know he was Raura shipper and then the three of them hold onto each other and squeal hopping in circles but I gotta admit Ross and Laura do make a perfect couple and I've met them a few times at award shows and you can see they're in love with each other but are shy to make a move.

After there little squealing fest the bell rings and we head to Homeroom.

* * *

Time went by so fast and before we know it, it's lunch.

Once seated at our table in the cafeteria I suddenly remember something and turn to Ally.

"Hey Alls" I say grabbing her attention as she turns to face me

"Yes?" She says and I smile

"I'm leaving last period because I have to head to the studio to record a song so I won't be able to take you home" I say feeling bad that I won't be able to take her home.

She smiles "No worries Austin, I'll just ask Trish" then she turns to Trish "Trish?"

Trish smiles "Yeah sure no problem Ally but you'll have to wait 10 minutes because our Math teacher wants to see me"

"Yeah its fine" Ally smiles and I lean down and peck her cheek earning a blush from her and I laugh quietly.

"So Alls what were you talking about earlier?" I ask

she smiles "Oh Trish was telling me when my first photo shoot starts" I smile "When?" "Next week" I smile brightly "I'm so there" I say causing her to smile widely

 **Ally's POV**

The bells rings signaling the end of school and I get up and go to my lockers to get what I need after a few minutes the halls are deserted only leaving me in the hallway. I close my locker and turn around to see a guy standing there and I recognize him as the basketball team captain I think his name was Elliot?

He smirks at me and looks me up and down and I feel uncomfortable "Hellooooo there, Ally right?" I nod my head and he steps forward "I'm Elliot" "Hi Elliot" I say not wanting to be rude and his smirk grows "Your Austin Moon's girl? Your pretty hot and I wouldn't mind banging you" he says and I feel like throwing up "Urh sorry but I have an amazing boyfriend and even if I hadn't I would never do anything with you" I say "Blondie doesn't have to know" Elliot says choosing to ignore the last part of my comment "I would never dream of cheating on Austin" I tell and at this Elliot steps close invading my personal space making me terribly uncomfortable and whispers disgustingly "I'm gonna have you and bang you better than he can, just you wait Ally" I step away from him which causes him to grasp my upper arms causing a bit of pain and I wince "You heard me?!" I say nothing for a whle and then He lets go of me and winks and turns to walk away after a minute I let out a breath I've been holding and rub my arm where it's painful.

I hear a door open and I turn around to see Trish walk up to with concern "Ally what's wrong" I shake my head at her telling her nothings wrong to which she gives me the look that says 'I know your lying' I sigh and tell her what happened.

After I told Trish she gasped "What a manwhore! You have to tell Austin" I rapidly shake my head no "No Trish, Austin already got enough on his plate I don't want him to worry about and I'm pretty sure Eliot will not try anything" I say and Trish sighs as we walk to the car "Ally if he comes up to you again you have to tell Austin okay?" I agree knowing that it's the right thing to do and Trish wouldn't let it go either way.

Once Trish dropped me of I was feeling very tired and I quickly did my homework, showered and changed slipping into bed as I was to put my phone on charge I got a message from Austin

 _7:12 pm_

 _Hello beautiful! Sorry I couldn't drive you home and hang with you I feel really guilty ~Austin_

I smile because there's no need to be guilty

 _7:13 pm_

 _Hey Rockstar don't worry about it and you don't need to be guilty ~Ally_

 _7:14 pm_

 _Are you sure baby? ~Austin_

 _7:14 pm_

 _Yeah I'm sure :) ~Ally_

 _7:15 pm_

 _Okay then and just saying I never stopped thinking about you today especially when you were in that tight skirt and all I wanted to do was smack your amazing ass ;) ~Austin_

I blush and leave it to Austin to make things dirty and I let out a yam and I feel my eyes droop

 _7:16 pm_

 _Austin as much as I want to continue this conversation and trust me I really do but I'm so exhausted :( ~Ally_

 _7:17 pm_

 _Don't worry princess I'm tired as well, you need to get some sleep baby I'll speak to you tomorrow :) I love you ❤️ ~Austin_

Austin is so understanding agh I just love him so much

 _7:18 pm_

 _Night Austin and I love you too ❤️ ~Ally_

 _7:19 m_

 _Not as much as me ;) sweet dreams princess ❤️ ~Austin_

I smile and with that I put my phone on charge and the lights off and go to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **A/N I'm so sorry Please don't kill me I'm sorry this chapter is short it's just that school just began and I have a lot of homework and I didn't have much time to write lately and I'm sorry that I posted this chapter after a few weeks and that you had to wait for a long time but I won't be posting a lot like before maybe once a week or two depends on when I get time to write and I kinda had a writers block as well but now I know where I'm going with this story because I finished on how it's gonna go so yeah and I find it quite interesting myself but it's weird because I'm the Author XD**

 **Again I'm so sorry for it and I'm sorry for the chapter being short and I'll try to make them longer.**

 **So please share your thoughts in a review and please understand and don't get mad at me.**

 **So tell me what you think about**

 **~Elliot**

 **~Ally's modeling career**

 **And others**

 **I apologize for any mistakes**

 **But please leave a review**

 **And until next time**


End file.
